U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,325B2 discloses such kind of packages being suitable for medication blister packs. The package comprises a package housing and a drawer being slidable with respect to the package housing. The blister packs can be laid loosely in the drawer. This has the disadvantage that the blister pack can be removed from the drawer, even if the drawer is only slightly slid out of the package housing, whereby there is a risk that small children can obtain access to the blister packs and its content.
By another embodiment a folded blister pack is connected by a film hinge to the drawer. The blister pack is thus connected directly to the drawer and offers the possibility of being unfolded to allow removal of the medications. By yet another embodiment the blister pack is welded at a point to the drawer. By yet a further embodiment the blister pack has at one end an insertion tab, which can be inserted into a corresponding opening formed in an edge of the drawer. In case that the blister pack is connected directly to the drawer, a medication blister pack, for example, cannot be removed from the drawer and therefore cannot be lost.
However, a disadvantage of this known package is that the blister packs need to be connected to each other or to the tray-shaped slide, which requires additional process steps. Furthermore, connecting the blister pack to the tray-shaped slide is only possible for one single blister pack and nearly impossible for a number of blister packs.